In Sickness
by Mariskafan2364
Summary: This story takes place during an established relationship between Olivia and Alex. Alex and Olivia have been married for two year. One night Olivia comes home from work to find Alex curled up on the couch sick with the flu. She stays home from work to take care of her sick wife.


**Disclaimer I own none of the Law and Order SVU characters they belong to Dick Wolf and NBC I just make them do thing for my own amusement.**

It was almost midnight and all Olivia wanted was to go home and climb in bed with her wife of almost two years. So she quickly finishes up the last of her paper work and tosses her pen down on her desk. She's been thinking about her wife all day. Alex wasn't feeling well when they woke up this morning. She told Olivia she was nauseous and only drank some orange juice and coffee for breakfast. She didn't have a temperature when they kissed goodbye and went to their offices. Alex told her she wasn't feeling any better when they met at Alex's office for lunch. She did manage to eat some of the soup Olivia brought her though.

Olivia picks up her phone and hits the speed dial for her wife. When Alex doesn't answer Olivia gets very concerned Alex always answers her phone. She if she's been sleeping she answers her phone. Olivia tosses her phone back in her purse grabs it and her coat and heads for the door. She turns off the light then she closes and locks her office door. "I'm heading home guys Alex wasn't feeling well when we left for work this morning and now she's not answering her phone." "Ok Sarge, tell Alex I hope she feels better." "See you Liv." "Bye Sarge." "I will tell Alex you hope she feels better Fin." She says as she heads out the door. She gets in her car and the twenty minute drive home to their apartment seems like it takes forever. Finally she arrives at the building quickly gets out of the car and takes the elevator up to their floor. She digs her keys out of her purse and quickly unlocks the door. She steps into the apartment and notices the only light is coming from the living room.

She sets her purse down on the table by the front door and hangs up her coat. She kicks off her shoes and walks into the living room where she sees her beautiful wife curled up on the couch shivering under a quilt sleeping. She walks over to her leans down and kisses her sweaty forehead. "Baby you're burning up." "I don't feel good." "How long have you been sick like this?" "I started feeling really cold and nauseous after lunch. I threw up the soup I ate and Liz sent me home." "Why didn't you call me I would have come home and took care of you." "I would have but as soon as I laid down on the couch I fell asleep. Then a little while ago I threw up in the wastebasket." "Ok it's late let's get you to bed." "Ok." When Olivia uncovers s Alex she sees she is still wearing her work clothes and she knows she is definitely not feeling well. Alex never lies down in her work clothes.

As soon as Olivia picks Alex up she start to make a gagging noise and before Olivia can put her back down and grab the wastebasket she feels the vomit hit the back of her blouse. After a few minutes the vomiting stops and Olivia sets Alex back down on the couch. "Liv I am so sorry." Alex says as she starts to cry. "It's ok baby it wasn't your fault. You're sick I'll take care of my shirt later. Don't cry." Alex starts to gag and choke again and before she can grab the wastebasket she vomits down the front of her blouse. "Oh baby." Alex starts to cry harder. "Baby don't cry it will make things worse. Let's get you cleaned up and into bed." "Ok." Olivia picks Alex up again and takes her into their bathroom. She sets her on the closed toilet lid. "Baby wait here and I will be right back." "Ok."

Olivia goes into the bedroom and gets a clean T-shirt a pair of underwear and a pair of plaid pajama pants out of Alex's dresser. She sets the clothes down for a minute and goes to the linen closet she grabs some towels and goes back into the bedroom. She lays the towels down on the sheet on Alex's side of the bed so if she sweats it won't soak the sheets. She picks up the clothes and goes back into the bathroom. Alex is right where she left her. "Ok baby I'm going to take your temperature." "Ok." Olivia gets the thermometer out of the medicine cabinet and puts it in Alex's ear when it beeps she looks at the display. It read 101.4. "Baby you have a fever of a hundred and one point four." "Ugh." "It's ok I am going to give you a lukewarm bath to try and bring your fever down and clean you up." "Ok." "Baby if your fever is still this high in the morning I should take you to see a doctor." "No I don't want to go to the doctor or the ER." "Ok how about a compromise I will call Melinda if your fever is not better in the morning. She's a friend and a doctor." "Ok."

"Good now let me put some water in the tub and we will get you in there." "Ok. What about you there is puke all over your back." "I will clean up after I get you tucked into bed." "Ok." Olivia fills the bathtub half full with lukewarm water then she sets a towel and the clothes down next to the tub. She walks over to Alex and unbuttons the blue silk blouse that is now covered in puke. She tosses it into the sink. She will rinse it out after she tucks Alex in. Then she removes the rest of Alex clothes and picks her up. She carries her over to the tub and gently sets her in the water. "Ugh." Alex moans when the water hits her hot skin causing her body to ache more. "I know water makes you ache more but it should help bring down your fever." Alex just nods her head. Olivia picks up the wash cloth and gently starts to wash Alex. After about twenty minutes Alex is clean and her skin feels a little bit cooler to the touch. "Ok baby let's get you out and dry." Olivia gets Alex out of the tub and dries her off. Then she puts the underwear, T-shirt, and pajama pants on her.

"There you go baby. Now let's get you in bed." Olivia picks her up and carries her into the bedroom and sets her on her side of the bed. "Ok baby I want you to take some Tylenol before you lay down." "Ok." Olivia goes into the bathroom and gets two Tylenol and a glass of water. She brings them into the bedroom and walks over to Alex. She hands the Tylenol to Alex and she puts them in her mouth and swallows them down with the water. "Ok now be a good girl and lay down." "Ok." Alex lies down and Olivia pulls the covers up to her chin. "Comfy?" "Yes." "Good I put the trash can next to the bed in case you need it." "Ok." "I am going to go take a shower then I will get in bed with you." "Ok." "I want you to try and sleep." "Ok." Olivia turns Alex lamp off leaving the only light in the room coming from the lamp on her night table.

Olivia goes into the bathroom and takes off her shirt. She turns it around in her hand and sees the puke all over the back of it. "Yuck." She walks over to the sink where Alex shirt is. She takes it out and turn on the water. She carefully rinses all of the puke from Alex's blouse then she sets it aside to let it dry. She rinses her shirt out and tosses it into the laundry basket. Alex's blouse will need to be dry cleaned. She takes the rest of her clothes off and tosses them into the laundry basket. Then she walks over to the shower and turns it on. When the water is hot she climbs in and stands under the water letting it work some of the kinks out of her muscles. She washes quickly then she gets out and dries off. She goes back into the room and puts on a clean pair of underwear and the T-shirt and pajama pants she sleeps in. She gets in bed with Alex and picks up the note pad she keeps on her night table. She writes down what Alex's temperature was earlier then she switches off the lamp and lies down.  
She watches Alex for a few minutes her breathing is deep and steady so she knows Alex is sound asleep. She watches her a little longer then she rolls onto her back closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep. Luckily Alex is able to sleep until six then her stomach starts to turn and she sits up and throws up into the trash can. Olivia rubs her back until the stops. When she finally stops she sets the can down and flops back on the bed. "Baby let's check your temperature again." "Ok." Olivia put the thermometer in her ear and looks at it when it beeps. The display reads 100.6. "Baby your fever is still a little high. I want you to take some more Tylenol." "Ok." She goes and gets Alex two more Tylenol and another glass of water. Ten minutes after she takes them they come back up. "Well that didn't work. I am going to call Melinda." "I'm not dead yet." "Funny, we agreed that if your fever wasn't better by morning I would call Melinda or you would go to the doctor." "No doctor call Melinda." "Ok."

Olivia picks up her cell phone and punches the number for Melinda. "Hello." "Hi Mel can you come over to our apartment Alex is sick and she won't let me take her to the doctor." "Sure I'm not busy right now so I can come over right away. What are her symptoms?" "She is running a fever and she keeps throwing up. I gave her some Tylenol last night and she was able to keep them down. But this morning she threw them up ten minutes after she took them and she has thrown up all of the water I have had her drink along with the medicine to help with her nausea." "Ok well let me come and check her out. It sounds like she picked up the nasty stomach flu that is going around." "Ok we will see you in a little bit." "Ok bye." "Bye." They hang up and Olivia sets her phone back on the night table. Then she gets out of bed and gets dressed in sweatpants and a T-shirt. She runs her hand over her now short brown hair then she combs it. Alex told her last week that she loves her hair short so she surprised her and had it cut during her lunch break one day last week.

She kisses Alex on the forehead happy that she has fallen back to sleep. Then she leaves the room and goes into the kitchen. She makes herself some tea and waits for Melinda to arrive. Eight minutes later there is a knock on the door. Olivia gets up off the couch walks to the door and opens it. "Good morning." "Good morning how is our patient?" "Luckily she fell asleep while I was talking to you. I'm worried about her she can't keep anything down and her fever is kind of high." "How high is it?" "I checked it before I called you and the thermometer I used said it was one hundred point six." "What kind of thermometer are you using?" "The kind that goes in the ear." "They are good but I want a really accurate temperature." She opens her bag and digs out a thermometer. "Here use this one." "Where does this one go?" Olivia asks and she raises an eyebrow. Melinda chuckles before she answers. "Not in her mouth." "I was afraid you were going to say that." "I will wait out here and give the two of you some privacy while you take her temperature. It has to stay in for three minutes to get an accurate reading. Don't forget to put lubricant on it." "I won't" Olivia says as she leaves Melinda in the living room and walks down the hall to their bedroom.

She opens the door and steps inside closing the door behind her. She walks over to Alex's side of the bed and places a hand on her shoulder noticing how wet her shirt is. "Baby I need you to wake up so I can take your temperature." "Huh." Alex says as she opens her eyes. "Why didn't you just put the thermometer in my ear while I was asleep?" "Because that's not where I need to take your temperature, Melinda wants a more accurate temperature. I need you to roll over onto your stomach baby." "Why?" Olivia looks Alex directly in the eye before she answers. "So I can take your temperature." When Alex realizes what she is saying her eyes get really big and she swallows hard. "I don't want you to take my temperature there." "I know baby but it will give us the most accurate temperature and that's what Melinda needs. I can do this or we can go to the doctor's office." "No doctor." Alex says and reluctantly rolls over onto her stomach.

"Good girl." Olivia pulls the covers down and Alex shivers when the cool air in the room hits her wet shirt and skin. "I do this as quickly as I can." "Ok." Olivia pulls down Alex's pajama pants and underwear then she takes out the thermometer and puts some lubricant on the tip. "Ok baby try to relax for me." "Ok." Olivia parts Alex's butt cheeks and gently inserts the thermometer, then she sets the timer on her phone for three minutes. Alex whimpers a little bit and Olivia starts to rub soothing circles on her back. "It's ok baby I will be done soon." "Ok." Alex whines. Olivia keeps rubbing Alex's back to keep her calm. Alex doesn't like it when anyone comes near her tight little hole. Finally the timer on the phone goes off. Olivia removes the thermometer receiving a relieved sigh from Alex. She looks at the thermometer and is shocked by what it reads. It reads 102.6 that is a lot higher than what the other thermometer said. Olivia wipes the thermometer off and sets it down on the night table then she pulls up Alex's underwear and pants. "Ok baby I am going to go get Melinda your fever is really high." "Ok." Alex says as she rolls back onto her back.

"Mel her fever is one hundred and two point six." "Oh that is high. Let me look at her then I will run to the pharmacy down the street and pick up two prescriptions for her." "But she can't keep anything down." "She doesn't swallow these Liv." "Then how does she take them." Melinda chuckles before she answers. "I don't like it when you laugh like that last time you did I had to stick a thermometer up Alex's ass." "I know. The prescriptions are suppositories Liv." "Oh god what is it with you and me shoving things up my wife's ass." "I have nothing personal against your wife's ass these will make her feel better." "I know but she isn't going to like it. She was not happy with the thermometer." "I know she isn't going to like it but she will be happy when she is feeling better. Now take me to the patient." "Ok but when you bring the medicine back you get to tell her where it goes. I might have to put it there but I'm not telling her." "Fine you big chicken."

They go into the bedroom and Melinda walks over to Alex. "Hey Lex I hear you're not feeling very well." "I'm not." "Ok I am going to listen to your heart and breathing." "Ok." Melinda takes a stethoscope out of her bag and listens to Alex's breathing and heartbeat. "Ok you're not congested and your heart sounds nice and strong. That is very good. I am going to take some blood and have a friend of mine check it and I am going to need a urine sample to send her too." "Ok." Says taking the plastic cup from her and going into the bathroom. She stays in there for several minutes before she comes out. She hands the cup to Melinda who places a label on it and places it in a plastic back. She takes a blood drawing kit out of her bag and ties the band around Alex's arm. "I hate needles." "I do too. Look over at Liv. Liv hold her hand." "Ok." Alex looks over at Olivia and she takes her hand. Melinda slips the needle in and draws two vials of blood. "All done Alex." She says as she tapes some gauze on her arm.

"I didn't even feel that." "Good. I am going to feel your stomach." "Ok." Melinda raises Alex's T-shirt and pushes gently all over Alex's stomach. "Ok your stomach feels normal, it's not distended or hard so that's good. I think you have that nasty flu but that is going around. It only lasts a few days but you're going to feel like crap until it gets out of your system. I am going to go pick up some prescriptions for you that will bring down and control your fever, the other one will control your nausea so you can keep some liquids down." "Ok thank you." "You're welcome. Olivia I want you to check her temperature every hour. If it goes up to one hundred and three take her to the emergency room." "Ok. Which thermometer do you want me to use?" "The most accurate one." Alex groan when she hears Melinda's answer. "At least until her temperature drops back to one hundred or below for more than a few hours." "Ok."

Olivia walks Melinda to the door. "I will be back in a little bit with the prescriptions I am going to drops these off at the lab so my friend can run some tests to make sure Alex doesn't have an infection that is causing her fever." "Ok thanks Mel." "No problem Liv. I will see you guys in a few minutes." "Ok." Melinda leaves and Olivia goes back into the room with Alex. She sits down on the bed next to her and rubs her back that's when she notices that her beautiful blonde wife is pouting. "Ali it's not going to be that bad." "I don't want you sticking that thing up my ass every hour." Alex whines. "I know you don't but it's for your own good. I have to monitor your temperature so that nothing happens to you." "I know but I still don't like it." "I know you don't." You're not going to like where I have to put the medicine Mel is bringing either Olivia thinks to herself but doesn't say out loud.

"Baby why don't I go and get some water and a wash cloth and clean you up then I will put some clean dry clothes on you." "Ok." Olivia goes into the bathroom and fills a small plastic container with warm water then she wets a wash cloth and puts some soap on it. She grabs a towel, the container and the wash cloth and goes back into the bedroom. She sets the container and the towel on the floor then she kneels in front of Alex who has sat up. She takes off Alex's soaking wet shirt and drops it next to her. Alex pants are still dry so she leaves them on. She picks up the wash cloth and gently starts to run it over Alex's hot skin. "Mm." "Does that feel good baby?" "Yes I don't like being sick." "I know baby." She cleans all of the sweat from Alex's body then she rinses out the wash cloth and wipes the soap off. When all of the soap is gone she drops the wash cloth in the container and picks up the towel. She dries Alex off and turns to pick up the clean shirt just as Alex starts to cough and gag. She grabs the trash can instead and holds it in front of Alex's just as she starts to throw up.

After several minutes of throwing up Olivia sets the trash can back down. Then she picks up the wash cloth and washes the new sweat that is coating Alex's body off. She dries her off again and puts on the clean dry shirt. "Ok baby stand up a minute so I can put a dry towel down." "Ok." Olivia helps Alex stand up and lays a dry towel on the bed. "I have to use the bathroom." "Alright baby." Olivia helps Alex into the bathroom since she is really week from getting sick. "Do you want help?" "Not going I will need help getting back up." "Ok. I'll turn around but I'm not leaving." "Ok." Olivia turns around and Alex pulls down her pants and underwear. She sits down and goes pee quickly then she wipes and tries to stand back up. "Liv I can't get up." "Ok baby." Olivia walks back over to Alex puts her arms under Alex's arms and helps her to her feet. She pulls up her underwear and pants, then she picks her up and carries her back into the bedroom. She lies her down on the bed and pulls the covers up to her chin. Then she goes back into the bathroom and flushes the toilet. As she is exciting the bathroom there is a knock on the front door. "I'll be right back." "Ok." She leaves the room walks to the front door and opens it. "Hey Mel."

"Hey I got her prescriptions and I brought some Gatorade to replenish her electrolytes." "I have to get her to keel the water down first." "Did she throw up again." "Yeah as soon as she drank some water it stayed down about five minutes and out it came as I was getting ready to put on her clean shirt. I gave her a sponge bath to clean all the sweat off her. She still really hot." "Then we better give her the medicine I brought." "Oh goody she is going to love that." "Come on I'll tell her where it goes then I will leave the room so you can give it to her." "Ok. How often do I have to give them to her?" "Every eight hours. There are enough here for two days. By the third day she should be able to keep the pills down." "Ok then let's go tell her." "Ok."

They walk into the bedroom and Melinda hands the bag with the pill bottles in it to Olivia. They walk over to the bed and Melinda sits down on the edge of the bed next to Alex. "Lex honey I brought the medicine that is going to make you feel better." "Ok but I can't keep anything down everything comes right back up." "Lex you don't swallow the medicine I brought." "Then what kind of medicine is it?" Melinda looks over at Olivia who has a smile on her face. "They are suppositories I am sure you know where they go." "I know where they go." Alex says weakly. "Ok then I will leave you and Olivia alone so she can give you a dose of each of them." "Ok." Alex whispers as Melinda gets up and leaves the room. Olivia walks over to the bed and sits down next to Alex. "Baby I want to take your temperature before I give you your medicine." "Do you have to?" Alex whines weakly still exhausted from throwing up and her fever. "Yes I have to. Now be a good girl and roll onto your stomach."

Olivia stands up and pulls the covers down. Alex slowly rolls over onto her stomach and Olivia pulls down her pants. She picks the thermometer up and puts some lubricant on the tip then she spreads Alex's but cheeks again and slips the thermometer in. She looks at her watch and waits for three minutes to pass. When it does she takes the thermometer out and read it. Alex's temperature has stayed the same. She writes it down on the note pad then she takes the two pill bottles out of the bag she sets one down and opens the other one. She takes out one of the suppositories looks at it then back at Alex and takes a deep breath. "Ok baby you need to try and relax ok." "Um hmm." Is the response she gets. Olivia pushes the first suppository into Alex then she quickly takes out one of the other ones and pushes it in to. Alex moans both times but doesn't try to move away. Olivia pulls up Alex's underwear and pants then she goes into the bathroom and washes her hands.

When she comes back into the room she notices that Alex is still on her stomach and her shoulders are shaking gently. She is crying Olivia knows she didn't hurt Alex so she is probably crying because she feels embarrassed. Olivia sits down on the bed next to her and starts to rub soothing circles on her back. "Please don't cry baby. Tell me what's wrong." Alex rolls onto her side and looks up at Olivia with tears in her blue eyes. "I don't know." "I think you do baby. You can tell me anything." "It's embarrassing." "Baby you have nothing to be embarrassed about. It's just medicine and it's going to make you feel better. I would want you to give it to me if I needed it." "I know." Alex whimpers. "Please don't cry sweetheart. I am going to go talk to Melinda for a minute then I am going to come back in here and cuddle you until you fall asleep." "Ok." Olivia wipes Alex's eyes with a tissue then she stands up. "Baby lay back down on your back and I will be right back."

She sees Alex grimace before she rolls onto her back. She also notices that Alex looks very tense. She know the medicine that she inserted wasn't very big but Alex didn't see them and they probably felt a lot bigger than they actually are. "Baby I know they probably felt really big when I put them in but they weren't that big. Here let me show you what they look like so you will relax ok." Alex just nods her head. Olivia picks up one of the bottles opens it and shakes one of the suppositories into her hand. "See baby." They aren't any bigger than a pencil eraser. "Feel better now baby?" "Yes." Alex answers her voice a little scratchy from crying. "I'm glad." She puts it back in the bottle and closes it. "Ok you rest and I will be right back." Alex nods her head again. Olivia leaves the room and goes back into the living room. "How is she doing?" "She will be ok. After I gave her the medicine she started to cry." "I wasn't trying to upset her Liv I just want to help her feel better." "I know and so does she. She was embarrassed because of where the medicine had to go. Not to mention I had already stuck a thermometer in her butt twice before I put the medicine in." "Good you took her temperature before you gave her the medicine. What was it." "The same as it was when I took it before you left. I wrote it down on the note pad." "Ok. How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine." "You have a funny smile on your face. What are you thinking?" "I was remembering what happened last night when I picked Alex up to put her to bed." "What happened?" "As soon I picked her up she threw up down my back." "Oh god." "Then I put her down and she started crying and it made her throw up on herself." "Oh the poor thing." "Yeah I took her into the bathroom and gave her a lukewarm bath then I got her dressed and tucked her in." "You're a good wife and she loves you." "I know she loves me but I don't think she likes me right now." "She will get over it when she starts to feel better. Now I am going to go so you can spend time with her." "Ok thanks Mel." "You're welcome Liv. I hope Alex feels better soon." "So do I."

She walks Melinda to the door then she locks it and makes some chicken soup for her and chicken broth for Alex. Melinda said to try and get her to keep down clear liquids. She takes the soup, broth, and two glasses of apple juice into the bedroom. "Ali sit for me baby." Alex pushes herself into a sitting position and Olivia puts one of the trays over her legs. "Mel wants you to try and drink some clear liquids. So I brought you some warm chicken broth and apple juice." "Ok." She sits next to Alex and starts to eat her soup. Alex slowly sips the chicken broth and is glad when her stomach doesn't lurch. She sips some more then she tries a little of the apple juice. She sips both of them slowly and forty five minutes later she has finished them both. "How do you feel?" "I feel ok I think the medicine is helping and it might stay down. My stomach isn't lurching." "That's great baby. Let me take care of these dishes and I will be right back." "Ok. I want to sit up for a little bit." "Ok baby."

Olivia takes the dishes to the kitchen rinses them and puts them in the dishwasher. Then she makes two mugs of green tea and takes them into the bedroom. She sits one on her night table and the other one on Alex's. "I made you some green tea it should make you feel better. I have to take your temperature in fifteen minutes." "Ok." Alex says and hangs her head. "Baby next time I get sick you have my permission to take my temperature them same way." Alex looks up at Liv. "Really?" "Yes." "Ok." "How about after I take your temperature I read to you." "Ok." "Good." "Liv I need to pee again." "That's good that means you're staying hydrated." Olivia takes Alex into the bathroom and she goes then she brings her back into the bedroom. She takes her temperature and Alex lies back down and Olivia tucks her in. Then she gets in next to her and picks up her Kindle. She turns it on and opens one of the Rizzoli and Isles books and starts to read to Alex.

The next two days go by and half way through the second day Alex's temperature dropped down to ninety nine point nine so Olivia started taking her temperature with the ear thermometer again. When Alex wakes up on the third morning she feels hungry instead of nauseous. "Hey how are you feeling today?" "Hungry." "That's great baby. I'll take your temperature then I will make us some breakfast." "Ok." Olivia puts the thermometer in Alex's ear and when it beeps she looks at the display and smile. It reads 98.9. "Baby your temperature is almost normal." "That's good, my shirt isn't wet." "That's great baby." Olivia goes into the kitchen and makes some toast and oatmeal for her and Alex. She hopes Alex will be able to keep it down now that she is feeling better. She takes the food into the room and sets one of the trays across Alex's legs. "Ok I made you some oatmeal and toast. Hopefully it will stay down." "I hope so." Alex slowly eats her breakfast and drinks her tea. It takes her thirty minutes but she finishes everything and it seems to want to stay down.

When Olivia comes back into the room after cleaning the dishes she sits down next to Alex and they watch television for the rest of the morning. "Ali how about we take a shower before I make us lunch." "Ok I would love a shower. I am tired of sponge baths." "Ok." They go into the bathroom and Olivia turns on the shower then they get in and Olivia takes her time and washes her. "Are you feeling better baby?" "Yes." "Your muscles feel really tense I am going to give you a massage after we eat lunch then we can watch some movies." "Ok will you read to me some more later today?" "Yes we haven't finished the second book in the series yet. I am looking forward to seeing how it ends." "Me too." They get out of the shower and dry off then Olivia gets Alex settled in bed and makes them some chicken soup. She brings it into the room and they start to eat while they watch Pretty Woman.

When the movie ends Olivia takes the dishes into the kitchen loads them into the dishwasher. Then she comes back into the room and walks over to Alex's side of the bed. "Hey are you ready for your massage?" "Yes." Olivia takes off Alex's T-shirt and has her lay face down on the bed. She picks up the lotion that she sat on the night table and squeezes some into her hand. She rubs them together and starts to rub Alex's back. She massages her back for several minutes until all of the lotion has soaked in and her muscles have relaxed. "There baby now you feel more relaxed." "I am feeling better." They watch a few more movies then Olivia makes them some dinner. After dinner Olivia picks her Kindle up and starts to read to Alex again. After about half an hour Olivia notices that Alex has fallen asleep. She bookmarks the page and turns the Kindle off. She lies down with Alex and soon she is asleep too.

The rest of the week goes by fast and by Saturday Alex is feeling better she hasn't gotten sick in two days and her temperature is back to normal. Olivia still wants her to rest so they spend the whole weekend curled up on the couch watching movies and reading. On Monday they both go back to work and they both find a huge stack of paper work on their desks. Luckily they are so busy going over their paper work that the day flies by. At ten they both go home for the day. They are tired they order some Chinese food and relax on the couch. When they finish eating Olivia reads to Alex for a little while then they take a shower together and go to bed.

On Monday morning Olivia and Alex both get up and get ready for work. "Are you looking forward to getting back to work baby?" "Yeah I wish that I wouldn't have been sick. That's not the kind of quality time I want to spend with you." "I know baby maybe in a little while we can take a vacation and go somewhere warm." "That sounds really great. I thought you hate taking vacations?" "I used to hate vacations until I met you. Now I have dreams about you and me on a private beach somewhere all alone." "You are starting to make me wish we didn't have to leave for work." "Baby we can have some fun when we get home tonight." "Ok." They kiss each other they grab their things and leave the apartment. Olivia drops Alex off at her office then she drives to the precinct, and when she walks into her off she finds a huge stack of files waiting on her desk. "This will teach me not to let someone bring me my paperwork when I have to stay home. I should have taken Fin up on his offer to dry the paperwork by each day." She releases a huge sigh hangs up her jacket and drops into her desk chair.

At the DA's off Alex walked into her office and found her desk in a similar state as Olivia's she hangs up her coat and walks over to her desk. She sets down her briefcase and flops down into her chair. She opens the first file and begins to read. Several hours later lunch time rolls around and she hears a soft tap on her door. She looks up and smiles when she sees her wife standing there holding a bag. "Hungry baby?" "Yes." Olivia steps into the office closing the door behind her. She walks over to the desk drops into one of the chairs and sets the bag down. She pulls out the salads she bought and hands one to Alex, then they start to eat. "So how has your day been?" "It's been busy I am not even a quarter of the way through these files." "I had a similar pile of paperwork on my desk when I got there this morning. I haven't got very far with mine either." They finish eating and Olivia gives Alex a kiss before she leaves. "Call me when you're ready to go home." "I will unless you show up here first." "Ok baby I will see you later." "Ok I love you Liv." "I love you too baby." Olivia says as she leaves the office.

Several hours later Liz walks by Alex's open door. She glances in and see Alex's head bent over a file intently reading. She decides to see how Alex is feeling now that she is back. She stops and knocks on the open door. Alex looks up from her file and smile. "Hey Liz." "Hi how are you feeling?" "Fine. My necks is a little stiff from reading all of these files." "Yeah there are a lot of them. I'm glad your back and feeling better. Especially since I just sent Casey home I think she has what you had. She almost threw up on my shoes." "Oh poor Casey. Did she leave already?" "No I didn't want her leaving here alone so I called Amanda and she is on her way to pick her up." "That's good they are a really cute couple." "Yes they are. So did Olivia take good care of you while you were sick?" Liz notices the slight crimson that just appeared on Alex's cheeks at this question. She steps into the office closing the door behind her. She walks over to the desk and sits down in one of the chairs. "Alexandra why did you blush when I asked you if Olivia took good care of you while you were sick?" "I don't know?" "Yes you do and I am not leaving this office until you tell me." "She took very good care of me." "That doesn't tell me why you are turning the same color as Casey's hair right now." "She had to take my temperature a lot when I was sick."

"Ok I am missing something. Why is that so embarrassing?" "I am not tell you that. You will have to figure it out on your own." "Ok I am going to go to my office and think about this." "Ok." Liz gets up and leaves the office. Several more hours go by and Alex is thankful that Liz hasn't come back into her office. At eleven thirty Olivia walks into her office and walks over to her desk. "Baby it's time to go home." "Ok." Alex closes the file she was reading and stands up. "I am so tired." "So am I. Let's go home eat some dinner and take a bath then we can go to sleep." "That sounds really great to me." "So how was the rest of your day?" "Liz stopped by and asked if you took good care of me when I was sick. I made the mistake of blushing and she gave me the third degree on why." "What did you tell her?" "I told you had to take my temperature a lot when I was sick. She asked why that was so embarrassing and I told her she would have to figure that out on her own." "What did she say." "She said ok and left my office." "I think she's still here." "Ok I better say goodbye."

They leave Alex's office and stop in front of Liz's door and Alex knocks softly. "Come in." "Hi Liz I just wanted to say good night." "Hi." "Hi ladies Alexandra before you two leave come in here." "Ok." They step into the office closing the door behind them. "Alexandra it took thinking for several hours but I finally figured it out." "Figured what out?" Alex asks swallowing the lump that has suddenly formed in her throat causing her voice to crack. "Why Olivia taking your temperature had you so embarrassed." At this statement Olivia can't help but smile she knew Liz would figure it out she is a smart woman. "Ok." "You can go home now Alexandra." "Thank you." "You're welcome. Bye Liv." "Bye Liz have a nice night." Olivia puts her hand on Alex's lower back and leads her out of the office. Once they are in the car Alex finally speaks. "I didn't want anyone else to know about that." "If you don't want other people to know stop blushing when people ask you if I took good care of you." "I'll try." "Ok."

The week is going by rather quickly and while sitting at her desk on Thursday afternoon she puts her pen down and stretches her shoulders. It's then she realizes that her and Olivia haven't made love in almost two weeks. She definitely want to change that but she wants it to be special. She pushes the file she was reading aside and starts to think of something special for them to do. After an hour she has the perfect night planned for her and Olivia. Neither one of them are on call Saturday so they can stay up late Friday night. The rest of the day goes by quickly and they both go home.

In the morning when Olivia wakes up she notices the huge grin on Alex's face and wonders what she is up to. "Good morning baby." "Good morning. You are coming home early tonight right?" "Yes it's date night and I will be home by eight just like I promised." "Good I have something special planned." "I can't wait to find out what it is." "You will just have to wait until tonight." "Ok." They go to work and Olivia can't stop looking at the clock throughout the day. She can't wait for eight to get here so she can go home and find out what Alex has planned. Finally it's time to go home she grabs her stuff and quickly leaves the station. It doesn't take her long to get home. She goes up to the apartment and finds Alex sitting on the couch waiting for her.

"Hey how was your day?" "Too long I couldn't wait to get home to you." "I couldn't wait to get home to you either. So what do you have planned for tonight?" "I wanted to do something special for you because you took such good care of me. So I know that there is a Mets game on tonight and I thought we could eat pizza and cuddle on the couch while we watch the game." "You are definitely full of surprises baby. I love that plan. Only one thing will make it better." "What is that?" "If all you're wearing is one of my Mets T-shirts and your underwear." "I can do that if you wear a similar outfit." "Ok we can change after the pizza arrives." "Sounds good." Alex calls and orders the pizza and fifteen minutes later it arrives. Olivia sets it and the plates on the coffee table then they go into the bedroom and change their clothes.

Alex takes everything off but her blue silk panties then she puts on the Mets T-shirt that Olivia sat on the bed for her. Then Alex watches while Olivia takes off her shirt, pants, and bra leaving her in her black lace underwear. Alex licks her lips as she watches Olivia reach down and pick up her Mets T-shirt. She slips over her head and looks over at her wife who is staring at her like she is a rib eye steak. "Are you ok baby?" "Yeah I just love looking at your body." "I love looking at your body too baby. Now let's go eat before the pizza gets cold." "Ok." They go into the living room and sit down on the couch. They each put some pizza on their plates and Olivia turns on the game. Olivia watches the game eats her pizza and drinks her beer. Alex eats her pizza drinks her beer and watches Olivia. She loves how every time Olivia raises her arm to take a bite or drink how her shirt rides up revealing a little of her toned stomach. She can't wait for the game to end so she can take Olivia in the bedroom and make love to her all night.

Finally after what seems like forever the game ends and Alex takes the empty bottles and the leftover pizza into the kitchen. She puts the pizza in the fridge and tosses the bottles in the recycle bin. Then she goes back into the living room where Olivia is still sitting on the couch. She takes her hand and pulls her to her feet. "Come babe now I get to show you how much I missed you over the last two weeks." "See I knew this night was going to be special." She lets Alex walk them down the hall to their room and they go inside. "Well now I know why you were looking at me and licking your lips earlier." "Babe in a minute I am going to be licking more than my lips." "Mmm!" Olivia moans as she feels Alex slip her hands under her T-shirt.

She slips it off over her head and tosses it on the floor then she slips Olivia's panties down her legs and drops them with the shirt. She pushes Olivia down on the bed then she slowly removes her own shirt and panties. She climbs on the bed and straddles Olivia. She starts to nibble Olivia's earlobe then she moves down to her neck when she finds her pulse point she starts to suck. After a minute she pulls back and sees a nice dark red mark where her lips just were. She smiles and starts kissing her breasts. She takes one of her nipples in her mouth and gently starts to suck while she rubs the other one with her right hand. She pinches her nipple and Olivia cries out. Then Alex moves to the other breast and starts to suck on it . After several minutes she releases it with a pop and starts kissing her way down Olivia's stomach.

"Baby please touch me." "Oh I will just not yet." Alex grabs a pillow and slides it under Olivia's hips raising them up so she has easy accesses to everything. She runs her hands over her butt cheeks and Olivia sucks in her breath. Then she places her finger on Olivia's tight little hole. "Ali what are you doing." "Testing your boundaries." "Ali you aren't going to do anything there are you?" "Maybe." She slowly moves her finger up and runs it through Olivia's wet folds. "Oh!" "Does that feel good?" "Yes baby please don't tease me." "I'm not going to tease you baby." Alex slips her finger inside Olivia's entrance and quickly moves it back out. "Baby you're teasing." Alex lower her head between Olivia's legs and takes her clit into her mouth. She starts sucking hard and flicking her tongue over it. Olivia bucks her hips up and Alex lowers her back down. Then she slips her finger into Olivia's tight hole.

"FUCK ME!" Olivia screams. Alex keeps sucking and twists her finger a little bit. "ALEX!" Olivia screams as she flies over the edge. Before she even starts to come down from her first orgasm Alex takes her finger out and plunges two of them deep inside Olivia's silky heat. She starts pumping them in and out at a hard fast pace. When she feels Olivia getting close again she curves her fingers hitting Olivia's G-spot sending her into an intense orgasm. "ALEXANDRA!" Alex isn't done with her yet though. She slips a third finger in and waits a few seconds for Olivia to adjust to the new sensation. She begins to pump her fingers in and out again and it only takes a few seconds for Olivia to come again. She arches her back off the bed and her toes curl then she screams. "FUCK ALEX!"

Alex moves her fingers a couple of more times slowly then she stops them all together. She leaves them inside of Olivia and places gentle kisses on her stomach just below her belly button. "I love you baby." "I-I love you too" Olivia manages to pant out. Her breaths are coming out in short pants. After several minutes Olivia's body finally releases Alex's fingers and she slips them gently out. "Baby I think you killed me." "You're still alive baby." "I know and I feel very good." "I'm glad I made you feel good. I would love to make you feel as good as I do right now but I can't move." "You can make me feel better later tonight or in the morning." "Um K." Alex's sees Olivia's eyelids are half closed. She lays her head on Olivia's chest and pulls the covers over them. She wraps her arms around Olivia and they both fall asleep.


End file.
